Twisted Fate
by dReAm EmPrEsS
Summary: Slight AU. Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke were childhood friends. They’ve been separated from each other since they graduated from the Ninja Academy and his parents decided to move. But then, when he comes back after 10 years... Full Summary inside...
1. Prologue: The Game of Fate Begins

**Title: Twisted Fate**

Summary: Slight AU. Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke were childhood friends. They've been separated from each other since they graduated from the Ninja Academy and his parents decided to move. But then, when he comes back after 10 years, he finds out that Sakura is soon to marry his childhood best friend, Sai. Will they be able to unravel their Twisted Fate?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Notes:

"Text"-normal conversation

"_Text_"-thoughts

Text- flashback mode

"**_Text_**"- thoughts, flashback mode

_-Special thanks to dunkmoonX for beta-reading this one… Domo Arigatou!-  
_

_**------------------  
**_

**Prologue- The Game of Fate Begins  
**

The sun was just starting to rise, yet the streets of Konoha were already busy. Different kinds of people were heading off to their businesses. This seemingly normal day is the exact same day when the Konoha Ninja Academy would hold their opening commences for the incoming students of the year.

The Uchiha household was very busy because of their youngest member, Uchiha Sasuke. He would be attending his first day of school in the Ninja Academy, wherein the opening ceremonies would be held. They were all very excited and proud in preparing the ceremony, especially the head of the family, the father, Uchiha Fugaku, even though he never showed it in front of his sons.

**_------------------_**

A certain pink-haired girl that goes by the name of Haruno Sakura was currently watching the children walking towards the Academy, alongside their parents. She could see the excitement, happiness, and contentment in the eyes of the children. She would have to admit that she was jealous.

"Sakura, honey, we have to go!" A feminine voice called. She looked exactly like Sakura, only older and looking a little stressed at the moment.

"Would otou-san be there too? Even just to show up?" The little girl asked, tears starting to well in her eyes.

"I'm not sure, honey, but he said he'd try." Her mom said, feeling sorry for her daughter who had not been given enough time and attention from her father. "Honey, don't cry. I'm positive that he'd show up. He was very excited about it this morning." She wiped the Sakura's falling tears away, then smiled reassuringly at her daughter.

"Really!" She beamed with joy and the sparkle in her eyes was back again.

Her mother nodded as she held her. Hand-in-hand, they started to walk toward the academy.

**_------------------  
_**

The Uchiha Family was walking down the busy streets of Konoha. They could feel the sun's warm rays touching their skin. They were enjoying the scenario until suddenly, someone approached their walking forms.

"Ohayou, Sasuke! Ohayou, Itachi-niisan! Ohayou, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha!" A boy wearing an all-black outfit greeted the family.

"Ohayou! Ne, Sai, how come you're alone?" Sasuke asked with curiosity and concern on his voice.

"Oh… My parents couldn't come today… They're busy with the family business." He replied, pouting his lips.

"Nah, that's okay. You could join us if you want… Right, otou-san, okaa-san?" He faced his parents.

Sasuke's father was too busy dealing with a few things with Itachi so his mother decided to speak up.

"Of course. Sai-kun could join us anytime. He's also a family." Mrs. Uchiha said, smiling warmly.

They walked in silence as the two new academy students exchanged some words occasionally. When all of them arrived at the academy, Sasuke and Sai went to see some friends (who were academy students as well) and Itachi walked over to his comrades. Sasuke's parents took their seats and joined into a conversation around them.

As everyone waited, a female voice called out from the stage. "Parents and guardians, please take your seats for the opening ceremonies that are about to begin. Students, please sit on your assigned seats."

Everyone obeyed and started to move out, going to their respective places. When everyone was seated, another woman went on the stage. This time, it was the Godaime, Tsunade. She announced. "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today to welcome the new students of the Konoha Ninja Academy…"

As Tsunade continued her speech, Sasuke got bored. His eyes started to wander around the vicinity. He observed the structure of the academy and the people around him. Nothing from his surroundings interested him until he saw a glimpse of pink.

-FLASHBACK-

_Sasuke lied down beside the trunk of the oldest cherry blossom tree. He could feel the cold breeze gently touching his face. This was his favorite place; where he could just sit and be away from all the noise of the city. He enjoyed every second he spent beside that cherry blossom tree. He was reminiscing the beautiful memories of his family and friends when he sensed someone approaching. He quickly went behind the bushes to spy on this presence.  
_

_He saw a girl nearing his previous spot, stomping her feet hardly on the ground. She kicked every single rock that came across her way.  
_

"_**Seems like she's mad**." Sasuke thought, watching the girl.  
_

_As the girl continued to walk, her feet brought her somewhere she'd always liked to be, the cherry blossom field.  
_

_When she arrived at the oldest Sakura tree, she sat under it. As she lifted her head up, she noticed that the Sakura flowers were in full bloom.  
_

"_**I still remember when dad said that cherry blossoms bloom fully when they are about to fall**." She thought and closed her eyes, enjoying the scenery of waving Sakura flowers. "Daddy… I miss you so much" she murmured, as silent as the blowing wind. She relaxed a bit and reminisced the good old times with her dad. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard something move behind the bushes. She averted her gaze from the tree and saw a blur of black.  
_

_She crawled backwards, bumping on the tree trunk. "Show yourself!" She shouted, annoyance evident in her voice. The thing obeyed her, slowly showing itself and revealing a middle-sized black wolf. It slowly walked towards her and she started to feel scared. She tried to call for help but no voice escaped her lips. Her throat was dry. She was beginning to shake. When the wolf was exactly in front of her, she could do nothing else but to shut her eyes tightly and wait for her death.  
_

_Sasuke, without a thought to his actions, ran out of the bushes to help the little girl. He firmly stood between the wolf and the girl. Immediately, he started to perform hand seals, facing the wolf.  
_

"_Katon Gokakyou no Jutsu!"  
_

_Sakura opened her eyes when she heard a voice of a boy, shouting some words. She was shocked from what she saw. A big fire blew out from the kid's mouth, aiming the wolf in front of them and toasting it to death.  
_

_After confirming that it was already dead, Sasuke turned to his back. "Are you alright?"  
_

"_Y-ye-s, I-I-I'm f-ine." She stuttered, trembling in fear. "What was that? I mean, the fire you blew out of your mouth."  
_

_Sasuke, not used to talking to strangers, especially to a girl he had only met, said. "Sorry, I have to go." With that, he turned his back and started to walk away.  
_

"_Wait!" She pleaded.  
_

_He stopped in his tracks to acknowledge the girl's call. He turned his head a little and looked at her at the corner of his eyes.  
_

"_Thank you." As those words were spoken, Sasuke turned his head back again, a small smile gracing across his lips. _

-END FLASHBACK-

"She was the girl from yesterday." He whispered to himself.

**_------------------  
_**

Sakura's eyes started to well again as she wandered off of the vicinity. She could not find any sign, indicating that her father was there. After a few minutes of searching, she finally gave up the thought of her father coming. She just lowered her head, bangs shadowing over her eyes. She was like that for a few minutes until she heard applause from the people around her. "Welcome to the academy!" Tsunade said.

As the ceremonies finished, her mom approached her.

"Did he come?" She asked her mom.

There was no answer. Her mom kept silent.

"Hm. Mom, I would just play with my friends. I promise, I would go home early." She said, sadness evident on her voice.

"Okay... But make sure you'd not go to thatplace again."

"Fine." She started to walk away but her mom called out to her.

"Sakura, wait!"

Her mother came to her and handed her a kunai. She looked back confusingly at her, hesitating to get the weapon.

"Here, honey, keep this. You might need it."

"H-Hai!"

And with that, she walked away, being watched by her mother disappear at the corner of the street. She walked and walked. Her feet brought her at the cherry blossoms field. She walked towards the oldest tree and noticed something. She saw the little boy that just saved her from the wolf yesterday. She quietly sat at the opposite side of the tree so as not to disturb him. Once she was seated, she started to cry.

Sasuke heard someone sobbing quietly. He felt a familiar presence. Since Sasuke was always curious about things, he tried to look where the sound was coming from. It was just right behind him. He found the same girl he encountered yesterday with her hands covering her face.

At first, he hesitated, but eventually sat beside her. Her sobs were getting louder and louder.

"Why are you crying?"

She removed her hands from her face and wiped her tears. Her eyes were already red and puffy.

Sob…

"Is there anything I could do to help?"

Sob…

"Shhh. Stop crying. My mother told me that it's okay to cry but you also have to be brave for yourself."

She turned her head to meet his gaze.

"Hm?"

When her eyes met his, he quickly looked away. There was something about her eyes. Sasuke took something from his pocket and handed her a handkerchief. "Here, wipe your tears." She accepted the handkerchief and quickly wiped her face. "Thanks."

There was silence until the young Haruno couldn't bear it anymore. It was just so deafening, so she decided to break it off.

"May I know your name?"

His eyes were fixed on the ground, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Uh… Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Silence.

"You?" He asked.

"Sakura… Haruno Sakura." She said, stretching out her hand, initiating a handshake. He hesitated first, knowing that the person he was talking to was just a stranger. But then, he decided to take her hand and made a hand shake with her. She smiled warmly at him as he just did the same. He was shocked by his sudden movements, knowing that his lips rarely curved into a smile. He only smiled for people who were treasured in his heart. And his smile for her was different, a smile he knew he reserved for someone special.

His smile was genuine, Sakura thought. She felt light sparks when their hands shook. Their hands stayed clasped together for a moment, until Sasuke broke it off. She had a strange feeling about him ever since yesterday. Yes, she knew something about silly crushes but was this it? Did she already have a crush on that guy she just met?

With those thoughts in mind, they both knew, the game of fate had begun.

**_------------------  
_**

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter was set when they were still at the age of 8...

Anyways, hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave a review!

Thanks!

-dReAm EmPrEsS


	2. Chapter One: Sakura

**Title: Twisted Fate**

**Summary: Slight AU. Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke were childhood friends. They've been separated from each other since they graduated from the Ninja Academy and his parents decided to move. But then, when he comes back after 10 years, he finds out that Sakura is soon to marry his childhood best friend, Sai. Will they be able to unravel their Twisted Fate?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto… I don't own any part of it…**

**Author's Notes:**

"Text"-normal conversation

"_Text_"-thoughts

_Text_- flashback mode

"_Text"- _flashback mode, conversation

"**_Text_**"- thoughts, flashback mode

**_------------------_**

"Do you really love her?" Sasuke asked Sai

"I certainly do." He replied, as simple as that.

Sasuke paused for a while, thinking of how to say what he wanted to say until he finally came up with one.

"Meet me tomorrow, 2:30 p.m., at the forest" Sasuke told his best friend. "The one who'll lose would have to let Sakura go."

He stood up and stretched an arm to Sai. "Deal?"

"Deal." He firmly replied and reached for his hand as they shook hands. After that 'manly-gesture', Sasuke disappeared in a puff leaving an annoyed Sai behind.

------------------

**Chapter One: Sakura**

Months passed by and since the day they met, they've always met in their "favorite place", the cherry blossom field, every after dismissal. They spend their time quietly there, just waiting for the sun to set. Though they know each other, they never showed it in front of their friends for the anxiety of telling them how they knew each other. In the academy, they barely look at each other. But one day, after dismissal, as expected from Uchiha Sasuke to go to the field, Sakura waited patiently for her friend.

It's already been an hour and a half since Sakura reached the field. She had been waiting diligently for her friend to come until it was almost three hours but still, he hasn't arrived yet. She started to worry, but shook the thought off for she knows nothing bad can happen to Uchiha Sasuke, the mightiest rookie of her age.

Since it's already getting a bit dark, she decided to go home. She knew that if it gets dark, strange animals may appear again. She wouldn't know where Sasuke would be. She started to walk across the village's streets, still thinking about her comrade. When she was about to turn in the corner, she bumped into someone who was quite on an emergency for he was running very fast.

She let out a small groan while the person she bumped with had the same reaction. They both fell on the floor but the other person quickly stood up. When he was already standing up, he brushed his hair away from his face for it was blocking his eyes. He offered a hand to Sakura and she quickly grabbed it. She was soothing the back of her head for it bumped to the floor. As she stood up, he got a clearer view of his face. When their eyes met, she felt something strange.

'_Sasuke? No…' She thought._

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to run over you. My friends and I were playing hide and seek and I was just looking for somewhere to hide. Gomen…" He said, removing the dirt that stuck to his shirt. "Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Sai." He introduced, stretching out his hand.

"Sakura here." She replied, but not acknowledging his stretched hand. She really had a weird feeling about this guy. He looked so much like Sasuke even though she knew he was different.

Sai put his hand back to his side when he realized that a handshake was not the best thing to do. "Are you sure you're fine?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure do." She answered. "Uhh… Maybe I should go now. It's getting darker. I'm sure okaa-san would be worried."

"Wait." He lowered his head, fearing that he might get embarrassed "Maybe I shou-" He was cut off by a "bang sound". When he searched for where the sound came from, he saw a limp body lying in front of him. "Sakura!" He exclaimed. "Hey kid, wake up. You said you were fine. Wake up!" he shouted at her pale face. "_You can't die… I'm going to be blamed for sure." _He thought nervously. "Please! Everyone, help me!" He shouted at the people around them.

They brought her to the nearest hospital. After a few hours the doctor had checked her, she woke up.

She slowly sat up, and her eyes wandered around the room. "_White blankets, white sheets, white cabinets, white room? Am I in a hospital?_ As her eyes roamed, she caught a glimpse of pink. "Mommy?" She inquired.

"Oh, honey, you're finally awake. Thank God."

Sakura turned to the person beside her.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie, I'm here. My mom and I would never leave you." He said, circling his arm around his wife's waist. They both neared the hospital bed Sakura was on.

"How're you feeling?" Her dad asked.

"I'm quite fine. Why am I here in the first place?" She asked, with confusion on her eyes.

"A young boy was just here a while ago. He told us that after the two of you bumped into each other, you suddenly fainted. He cried for help and good thing, the people quickly offered a hand. It turned out that the boy's father is your dad's business partner." Her mom narrated.

'_Oh… So that's why dad's here. Business.' _She thought sadly, realizing that she was not really the main reason why her dad's in the hospital. "Ah…" That's all she said.

There was a short pause until her mom decided to speak again.

"Saku, do you remember the name of the kid?" Her mom asked.

She stayed quiet for a while while digging her memories for the kid's name but all she can remember was Sasuke's name. He looked like Sasuke. He acted like Sasuke, always willing to help. He's so much like Sasuke. "Sasuke?" She surprisingly said aloud.

"Sasuke? Was that the boy's name?" Her mom inquired again.

"No. Sasuke's my classmate. Wait. I remember! His name is Sai."

"You know Uchiha Sasuke?" Her dad joined their little conversation.

"Yes."

"So… You and the Uchiha are classmates, huh? Isn't Sai your classmate too?" He cocked a brow at his daughter.

"No. Maybe he's in another section."

"Maybe. His dad said he's also from the ninja academy."

"Maybe."

"Good for you." Her dad whispered. Her mom eyed him suspiciously.

"Hm, I didn't catch that, dad." She said.

"Nothing. Forget it." Her dad replied.

She has matured, her dad thought. She's so young at the age of eight yet, so wise. He sure was very proud of her. Her grades were high and she was an outstanding student. He didn't even think that his daughter would go this far even though he knew she was talented and intelligent. Yes, he couldn't deny that he also missed the days when his family would have picnics during Sundays. He missed them too but he can't be always with them since he's securing their future. He wanted Sakura's future to be bright. He knew Sakura would understand him. But then, he remembered his conversation with his wife.

-FLASHBACK-

_It was already 11 P.M. and Mr. Haruno had just arrived on the Haruno mansion. When he opened the door, he saw his wife sitting on the couch, reading a book._

"_Why aren't you sleeping yet?" He asked._

"_I'm waiting for you." She stood up and took the attaché case from her husband's hand like any other wife would do when their husband arrives from work. "So, how was your day?" She asked._

"_As usual, tiring. I had to sign all the documents before the sun rises tomorrow, so I stayed overtime." He answered. "Where's Sakura? How were the ceremonies?" He asked._

"_She's already sleeping. The ceremonies were fine but she waited for you until the last minute. She was very near to tears." She said in a matter-of-fact tone._

_They started to head up the stairs and went to their bedroom. When they reached their bedroom, Mr. Haruno, went straight to the bathroom and took a shower. As usual for a wife, Mrs. Haruno prepared his clothes and laid them on the bed. When he was finished with his shower, he took the fresh clothes and wore them. He saw that his wife was already lying down but he could sense that she was not sleeping yet. He crawled under the sheets, his wife's back facing him. He wrapped an arm around her woman's waist._

"_Honey, do you think we should tell Saku? I think she's in the right age to know." He said._

_There was a short pause from her, thinking of what to say._

"_No, not yet. You think she's ready for those things already? God, she's only eight." She turned around and faced him, ridicule evident in her voice._

"_But she's bright, she would understand. And I think I should tell her before-" He was cut off by his wife._

"_Don't think about it. You're strong and you know that. Don't strain yourself from the doctor's words. You would still see her grow… Please, don't mention it again." She pleaded and a tear rolled down her cheek._

_He wiped the tear and said, "Shhh… I'm sorry. But I was just concerned."_

"_Your daughter and I can handle ourselves." She assured him._

"_I know…" He kissed her on the cheek. "Let's just go to sleep, okay? Good night."_

"_Good night." She replied. "I love you so much…"_

"_I love you too."_

-END FLASHBACK-

"I think I should go. I still have to pick Saku's clothes from the house." He said.

"You're leaving already?" Sakura inquired.

"Yes, sweetie. I'll be back in an hour."

"Can't you at least stay for a little more while? At least up until the time I fall to sleep…"

Mrs. Haruno joined the conversation. "Yeah. I can just pick her clothes you could stay here and watch her."

"Are you sure it would be fine?" He asked worriedly.

"Of course. . . Where's the car key?"

"Here." He handed the key to his wife as Mrs. Haruno walked out of the room.

"Daddy, can you tell me stories just like when I was younger?" Her words struck her father.

'_Yeah. . . It's been a while.' _The man thought.

"Sure, honey. What do you want?"

"Uhmm. . . Anything would do. As long as it's you who'd narrate."

"Okay… Once upon a time, there was a princess named after the cherry blossoms of spring. She was such a beautiful and nice girl that everyone envied her. She had everything that she wanted except for one thing. She was lonely." He was cut off by a soft snore that came from his daughter's soft lips.

"Hey, Saku, are you sleeping?" He asked but he received no reply.

"Good night, sweetie. I love you so much." He kissed her on the forehead and Sakura moved a bit. She slowly opened her eyes. "Good night, dad. Sorry, but please reserve your story. I'm already sleepy. Good night again, daddy. I love you too." She kissed him on the cheek and with that, she returned to her slumber.

'_You_ _just don't know how much I love you. Please forgive me for my next actions, it's for you and your future. I love you so much, baby.' _With those thoughts, he wrapped an arm around her daughter's waist as they slept together at the hospital bed. About thirty minutes later, Mrs. Haruno knocked on the door and woke her husband.

"I'll just clean her with this towel and change her clothes. I also brought some clothes for you so you don't have to go back home. Your daughter missed you very badly." She stated.

"I'll sleep at the couch then." He said, pointing to the couch beside his daughter's bed.

"Okay then."

When the sun rose, the whole family woke up and the attending physician came to their daughter's room.

"You may take her home this afternoon. She's already fine. She just got a shock for her head bumped to the floor." The doctor stated.

"Thank you very much." Mr. and Mrs. Haruno said.

And later that afternoon, Haruno Sakura was discarded from the hospital.

_**------------------**_

I've decided to post the next chapter both in this account and my other account... i just thought it would be good... lol... anyways... please review!

-dReAm EmPrEsS


End file.
